


Blackbirds

by lojo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Trafalgar D. Water Law, Flirting, Gender or Sex Swap, Kid's friends are a pain in his ass and tbh it's what he deserves, Rating May Change, Student Kid, maybe. maybe not. depends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: Kid is glad he didn't ditch class, for once.Art in fic.Changed title & was marked complete but I'm not done with it actually.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Blackbirds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hualify](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hualify).



> Kid's friends know he has total tunnel vision when he sees something he wants. It's about time it comes back to bite him in the ass, don't you think?

The seating in the lecture hall is hardly big enough for big guys like Kid and Heat, and they spread out as much as they can across the back row. Killer in the seat next to Kid’s, his bag between them. Kid prefers sitting at the back of classes. Classmates are less likely to get pissed off with him when he spreads his things out, and Killer can do the same. 

Killer leans over to his side. “There’s supposed to be some guest lecturer today.” 

“Cool,” Kid says without interest. That means either the subject of today’s class is so important someone else had to be called in, or the usual lecturer is sick and the guest has no idea what they’re talking about. Either way, today will be a waste of Kid’s time. He knew he should have ditched class. The student bar has been calling his name since he stepped foot on campus but Killer *insisted* he attend.

He’s too busy doodling in the margins of his book to see when the guest speaker steps out to the front of the lecture hall, tongue sticking out as he focuses on the short sharp lines of the tattoo design. He’s no artist but he has a general idea he wants to show his friend Wire who will fix it up to be something nice.

As soon as the lecturer starts speaking Kid glances up and is transfixed. She is, in a word, severe. Jaw length black hair, blue blouse, grey pencil skirt. A no-nonsense outfit. In Kid’s opinion she looks like a librarian, or someone equally as serious and boring, except for the white lab coat she wears and, most importantly, the ink on her hands. Kid can see tattoos as she gestures during her speech. He can’t make out details from this distance but he likes what he sees. He has to get closer. 

Whatever she's talking about must be important because Killer is busy taking notes. Kid glances to his side and sees even Heat is scribbling his chicken scratch into his book. Kid is too distracted to focus. By the end of the class the side of his hand is smudged from all his margin-doodling that spread out across the page. 

The class ends after an eternity and Kid shoves his things in his bag. By the time he looks up she’s on her way out. He ditches his friends without a second thought and takes the steps to the exit two at a time. The student body converges on the doorway at the same time and he loses sight of her in the bottleneck. Kid starts to worry he missed his chance, but he is tenacious. He starts shoving without regard. 

There. 

He spots her. Straight, black hair, slim figure a head shorter than him side-stepping around students. Aren’t lecturers supposed to stick around after class so people can talk to them? Kid makes a beeline for her, long strides letting him catch up quickly. He can’t remember her name from when she introduced herself at the beginning of the lecture. He should have paid attention. Traf- something. And was that supposed to be a first or last name? It sounded dumb, that’s all he knows for sure. 

“Hey, you!” he calls out, and random people turn to face him, as if he was talking to them, then they return to their business of being in his way. Kid elbows his way past people he’s never seen before in his life, ignoring the complaints, and makes his way to the figure in the white coat and the little heels that click with every step. She slows down as he gets closer, but doesn’t stop. 

“Traf, right?” He calls again once he’s caught up. 

“Doctor.” Her voice comes out quieter than he expected, and Kid almost misses it as she rounds on him. She looks tired, but alert. 

“Huh?” he says, focus entirely taken by the way her lips thin as she frowns.

She meets his eye sternly, long eyelashes frame piercing eyes. “It’s *Doctor* Trafalgar to you. You’re a student, aren’t you? Address me by my title.”

“I’m Eustass Kid. Nice to meet ya. And you’re not teaching right now,” he says easily, giving her his best charming smile. “What can I call you instead?”

She gives him a shrewd up-and-down. “Don’t you recall how I introduced myself?”

“To be honest, doc, I didn’t hear a thing.”

“No? You seemed to be listening attentively. Tell me, what was wrong with my seminar?” 

Kid laughs, “what made you think I was paying attention?”

She tucks some hair behind her ear and Kid follows the movement. He can see the gold hoops in her ears, letters on her knuckles, crosses on the back of her hands. She’s so cool. 

“You didn’t blink.” 

“You could tell?” And from that distance? 

“I suppose I was being attentive as well. I’d hoped, though, that the class was engaging enough that even people like you would listen.“ 

The dismissal is clear in her voice and she turns to leave. Kid panics and plants a palm against the wall, behind her shoulder to cage her in.

“People like me?” 

“People… that don’t listen when they've got their eye on something,” she says, looking at his jacket-clad arm, following the patches sewn in and the studs decorating the fabric, up to his face. She crosses her arms and Kid’s gaze zeroes in on the perfect hint of her bust, eyes slowly drawn upward to the tattoos visible over the top of her blue blouse. Damn, she’s even more inked than he thought. He wants to see more.

“I'm listening,” he says to her chest. 

"Oh, me too," she murmurs, eyes roving slowly over his lips, jaw, down his throat to settle on his chest, covered by his grey shirt. 

Kid subconsciously flexes when he sees her looking. “So. What are you doing after this?” 

“Why do you ask?” She doesn’t seem impressed by his efforts at conversation but she isn’t leaving. Kid knows he’s onto something when she leans against the wall behind her. 

He leans down a little so he can look her in the eye. “I was thinking you and me could go get a coffee.” 

“Right now?”

“Yeah.” 

She tilts her head a little, and Kid gets the feeling she is teasing him. It’s that little smile of hers. Mischievous. “I don’t have time.” 

“Give me your number then,” Kid won’t give up that easy. 

She seems to consider it. “You think I’m attractive.” 

“Uh," he wasn’t expecting the question let alone put so bluntly. "Yes.” 

She gives him an appraising look, tapping a finger against her arm for a moment. Her brows are set in a small frown and it’s like she’s pouting. It’s so cute, he wants to smooth the crease between her brows and tilt her head up to kiss her deep and put his hands on her—

“Say it.”

Kid blinks out of his little fantasy. “What?”

“Tell me what you see when you look at me.” 

Kid’s mind races and he sees no reason to be anything but blunt. She’s responded well so far. “I think you’re sexy.” He pauses, no response. “And I want to get to know you better.”

“Is that all?”

“You’re smart too?” his voice raises in question at the end there. 

“Not just 'smart.' One might say 'sharp.' Do you understand?” She has her teacher's voice on and Kid is hanging on to every word. 

“Of course.” Kid is leering down at *Doctor* Traf but he feels like he’s the one backed against the wall. He swallows his nerves, letting a cocky smile take over. All teeth. 

He’s never wanted someone so bad before. Not since the centrefold in the porno mag he had back in the day and even then he knew it wasn’t realistic. This though? This is realistic. Very realistic. She’s right here and he can easily reach out and touch her, and more importantly, she can touch him. 

“That's all you have to say?” She says, and seems disappointed when he nods. "I see." 

Kid doesn't know what he did wrong. She opens her mouth to say something else when they're interrupted by people with the worst sense of timing in the world. 

“Captain!” Killer's voice calls out from down the hall, audible even over the people milling around after class. Kid closes his eyes and breathes deeply, counting down from five. He will not lose his focus. He will not lose his fucking focus when he’s so close to scoring a number. 

“Captain?” Her voice is filled with amusement. 

Kid’s eyes open and he feels the corners of his mouth pull up despite himself. The doctor is looking at him with a raised brow and it feels like she’s making fun of him. It’s kinda hot.

“Just a stupid nickname, don’t worry about it. What I wanna know is what do I call you?”

“You really weren’t paying attention,” she says to herself. Then she uncrosses her arms, standing straight. Any trace of humour is gone now. “You can call me Law.”

“Law,” he says, tasting the word on his lips, cherishing this information. He's never met someone with that name before, and he wants to say it again and again. Law, Law, Law. How did he miss her name during class? He's a fool for not paying attention to anything other than what he could see before him. 

She splays a hand over his chest, right over his thumping heart, and shoves. He stumbles back a step and he's no longer looming over her. Kid misses her heat already. 

“Captain!” Another voice calls. Kid could fucking throttle those shit-for-brains idiots he calls friends. Law takes that as her cue to excuse herself and leave him there, all cold and alone. 

She pauses a few steps away and tosses parting words over her shoulder. “Stop me from leaving again and I’ll hurt you.” 

It’s said as a matter of fact and sends a shiver of pleasure through Kid’s body. His hand hovers, not sure if he wants to reach out to her or not. He digs his fingers into his shirt instead. His skin burns where she touched him. 

Killer and Heat converge on him, in a panic about his sudden departure, and they're trying to talk to him. Kid isn't even trying to listen to them, pissed off about them daring to interrupt him when he had a good thing going. His attention is glued to the figure he just had the delight of meeting. He wants to see Law again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Jordan and HS for the help! Rewrote the ending. 
> 
> I realised this needed to be slower paced than how I had it. Kid was a little too douchey for comfort and even as I was writing it I was like omg? Law would never let Kid talk to him like this? Female Law wouldn't take it either. Even if she is into Kid lol 
> 
> And @Hualfiy I've been working on this thing since like July when you first told me the idea to go with the art. I want you to know it has never left my mind. 
> 
> [tumblr post](https://hualify.tumblr.com/post/625642238902517760/commission-for-bakuraryxu)of my commission reblog it do it


End file.
